


Fare un minestrone

by Ataraxia_dont_come



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Friendship, Gen, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia_dont_come/pseuds/Ataraxia_dont_come
Summary: Люблю маленькие острова, наполненные демонической активностью. Здесь так...Скучно.





	Fare un minestrone

**Author's Note:**

> Fare un minestrone — итальянская идиома "готовить минестроне " — объединять за столом разных людей, даже тех, кто имеет мало общего)  
> Минестроне — суп итальянской кухни.
> 
> бета: я водолей. налей
> 
> Спасибо PrincessTheLeagueOfShadows за заявку.

— Ты украшение. Украшение, которое он присвоил себе. Но ведь ты не свободна.

— Разве? Я занимаюсь с этими детьми и помогаю в городе, помогаю…

— Всем. Но только не себе, — хмыкает Триш. Она перекладывает ногу на ногу. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но когда ты в последний раз останавливалась с мыслью «хочу этого прямо сейчас»? Чего-то, что только для тебя.

— Утром. Когда Неро положил на свою подушку букет цветов и они были первым, что я увидела, когда проснулась. — Кирие прижимает ложку к губам и улыбается, смотря на небо за окном. — Поняла, что хочу его только для себя. Сейчас, сегодня и навсегда. Правда, кажется, цветы были с соседской клумбы. Лучше не ставить их на подоконник.

За спиной у Триш настоящий Ад, огромный и необъятный. Окроплённые кровью камни и разодранные ладони. Приказы и их исполнение.

А цветы… Цветы Данте носит на могилу матери. Триш бы посмеялась, но не хочется.

— А ты? — Кирие подвигает к ней блюдце с большим куском лимонного пирога с меренгой.

— Что?

— Когда в последний раз делала что-то для себя?

— Когда? — Триш задумывается, тоже глядя на небо. Ни облачка, ни единой подсказки.

Когда встала между Мундусом и Данте. Но, очевидно, говорить этого не стоит. Не Кирие точно.

И никому другому.

— Сейчас, — улыбка удаётся ей всегда. Одна из самых простых масок, особенно, если скрыть глаза за тёмными стёклами очков.

Конечно, сейчас она их сняла. Это было бы не слишком вежливо. Но Кирие делает вид, что верит улыбке.

Триш всегда легко лжёт и предаёт. Особенно, если меняет облик. Обманывает так хорошо, что верит во многое сама. И только глаза её могут выдать.

Проклятое зеркало души.

Людские представления как никогда приходятся кстати.

— Как проходит мирный отдых в Фортуне?

— Замечательно. Люблю маленькие острова, наполненные демонической активностью. Здесь так…

Скучно.

— Разве спасение людей не стоит усилий? — Вежливо интересуется Кирие, разделяя кусок на своей тарелке на множество маленьких.

Триш подпирает щёку кулаком, наблюдая за её действиями. Она хотела бы ответить так же вежливо, но у неё хватает бесчувственности на честность.

— Не чувствую никакого удовлетворения от этого.

Обычно она ощущает азарт, но в последнее время, всё чаще, лишь необходимость выполнить заказ. Иногда из-за Леди, потому что выигрыш в соревновании стоит плотного ужина или оплаты боеприпасов. Но Леди направилась в Южную Америку, получив заказ разобраться с очередным культом, а Триш осталась.

Ей не нравится чопорная Фортуна, и любые развалины ассоциируются с разрушенным замком на острове Маллет, а здесь их так много.

Она не знает, зачем приехала именно сюда.

Потому что Кирие единственный человек, который ничего о ней не знает? Она не осуждает и не клеймит.

Триш иногда, от скуки, наблюдает за ней в течение дня. Размеренная жизнь похожа на… болото.

Кирие называет это своим раем.

Она совершенно довольна происходящим. В её жизни нет моментов, когда приходится срывается из города посреди ночи, мчаться по пустому хайвею, прижавшись к байку, чтобы зачистить разорённое демонами поселение. Нет бессонных дней, наполненных поиском ответа на загадку старых алхимиков, чтобы завершить уравнение для закрытия портала. Как ловить молнию на ладонь и подчинять себе стихию. Каково это, быть копией женщины, на которую никогда не посмотрят иначе. Каково это, хранить слова признания.

Кровь на руках Кирие — только если приходится обрабатывать детские содранные коленки. А слёзы только те, что она бережно вытирает с детских щёк. И сражения, в которых она участвует, только за мягкую игрушку, которой потом приходится пришивать ухо. И молитвы — она точно молится, это же Фортуна! — за то, чтобы Неро вернулся домой живым. И невредимым.

Абсолютная тоска.

Кирие не нарушает её молчание. Она пьёт крепкий чай и ест свой же пирог. Смотрит на синее небо, и для неё оно не значит совершенно ничего.

Триш отчетливо представляет себе, как она вернётся к своему быту, к цветам в вазе, чужим детям, к любимому Неро. И это всё так далеко от её представлений о жизни.

Триш не знает, что она здесь делает.

Не знает даже, что бы здесь делал Мундус. Возможно, подох бы от тоски. Зато по ту сторону ему есть о чём мечтать. Ей сейчас и этого недостаёт.

Может быть, остаётся завидовать. Например, тому, что Кирие, в отличие от неё, знает, что такое взаимность.

Тому, что она умеет радоваться мелочам. Цветы с соседской клумбы, серьёзно?

Тому, что умеет тактично молчать.

— Я, наверное, тебя отвлекла от твоих дел… — Начинает она, чтобы закончить эту нелепую встречу, но Кирие её перебивает.

— Да. В последнее время много дел. И у Марко начали прорезаться зубы, он постоянно хнычет и хочет на руки. Но ты попросила о встрече, и мне было приятно отвлечься. Нет, подожди, — она поднимает ладони, словно защищаясь. — Я знаю, почему ты это сделала. Почему сказала о свободе. И почему следила за мной.

— Мне не повезло напороться на проповедь?

— Она будет короткой, я обещаю. Знаю, что у тебя так много заказов.

Она пытается грубить совершенно неумело. Но Триш это нравится, она позволяет себе усмешку и кивает собеседнице.

Кирие перед ней — кутающаяся от ветра в лёгкую шаль, со смешком заправляющая выбившиеся волосы за ухо — не знает о том, что это такое, когда пьянит пролитая кровь. Когда богиня принимает твой дар и раскрывает старые секреты. Когда враг принимает тебя как равную. Когда мужчина, которого ты предала, отдаёт тебе меч своего отца. Доверяет прикрывать свою спину. И ты знаешь, что справишься с этим, несмотря ни на что.

Но Триш хочется послушать. К тому же, она действительно не занята.

— Когда не стало родителей, а Кредо взял на себя заботу обо мне и Неро… Обычно я оставалась дома одна, после занятий в школе при храме. Домашние дела сначала хорошо отвлекали, но вскоре я их возненавидела. Стала считать бессмысленной тратой времени. Нервничала, когда что-то не получалось. И не получала никакой реакции. Не важно, было ли всё сделано или нет. Я завидовала тому, что Кредо мог просто уйти на целый день и заниматься с другими рыцарями тем, что размахивал мечом. Всего-лишь махал этим дурацким тяжелым мечом, пока я занималась этим дурацким домом. Неро тоже ходил после школы на уроки фехтования и приходил уже ближе к закату.

— И ты устроила бунт? — Триш даже оставляет пирог, увлечённая её рассказом. Маленькая-бунтарка никак не вяжется с образом скромной тихони, которую она видит обычно.

— Конечно, устроила, — Кирие смеётся, у неё даже румянец проступает на щеках. Очевидно, это воспоминание её изрядно веселит. — Очень громкий, настоящий мятеж. Никогда ещё не видела Кредо таким растерянным. Я заявила, что больше не хочу заниматься домом и тоже буду управляться с мечом. А когда вырасту, то стану во главе ордена и больше никогда не притронусь к половой тряпке и грязной посуде.

— И что он сделал? — Триш знает, что следует за неисполнением приказов, кожа горит воспоминаниями о Мундусе. Но ведь Кредо не был тогда ни демоном, ни главой рыцарей. Триш его почти и не знала, но точно видела, что он отличался требовательностью. Рыцари, особенно новобранцы, его уважали. Хотя, наверное, не любили.

Ей вдруг становится интересно, каким он был дома.

— Он сказал, что я могу ходить на занятия вместе с Неро. А потом мы ужинали яблоками, потому что никто не хотел готовить. У нас появилось расписание дежурств по кухне и уборке. И стирке.

— И всё?

— Я отходила на занятия по фехтованию два месяца. Это было ужасно. Никогда ещё я так не уставала. Махать мечом было не весело, не интересно, и после занятий всё болело. А ещё эти мальчишки были совершенно несносными. То же мне рыцари, думала я тогда. — Её улыбка меркнет, словно она вспоминает о том, что большинство из них повзрослев прошли ритуал Вознесения и окончательно перестали быть людьми. Она поспешно добавляет: — Я бросила это и записалась в хор.

— Теперь точно всё? — Уточняет Триш, сбитая с толку.

— Почти. Я делаю то, что делаю — дети, дом, хор, забота обо всем и всех, — потому что мне нравится. Это то, в чём я хороша. Но мне нужно было это, попробовать что-то другое. Найти своё. Пусть даже это оказалось ненавидимым в детстве бессмысленным трудом.

Кирие тянется к ней через стол и берёт за руку.

— Тебе нужно попробовать что-то новое. То, на что ты раньше могла не обратить внимание, или посчитать это бессмысленной тратой времени. Даже если это значит оставить что-то позади. Возможно, ненадолго, а возможно, навсегда.

Триш хмурится, неуверенная, правильно ли поняла.

— Он всё равно ценит то, что ты делаешь.

Может, Кирие о многом даже не догадывается и, конечно, не может знать. Но Триш внезапно понимает, почему люди ценят дружбу. Чью-то заинтересованность в себе. И тактичность.

— Спасибо, что… выслушала. И за совет.

— Для этого и нужны друзья.

Триш улыбается ей совершенно искренне.


End file.
